1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to multi-paneled protective undergarments and is particularly, but not exclusively, applicable to flexible reinforced undergarments such as abdominal body armour (in the form of trunks or shorts) which includes protective, armour-like areas for the groin, buttocks, crotch and upper thighs.
2. Background of the Invention
With great regret, a rise in worldwide terrorism has seen an increased use of improvised explosive devices (“IEDs”); these are also known as roadside bombs due to their deployment. Such IEDs essentially contain an explosive attached to a detonating mechanism, and cause severe external and internal body traumas from several effects, principally: the blast pressure wave and the fragmentation effect. The fragmentation effect leads to penetrating ballistic or blunt force injuries that arise from impacts with projectiles included in the container, projectiles produced from the destruction of the container and from objects surrounding the detonator and target.
IEDs are therefore of considerable concern and present a real threat to both civilians and, more particularly, military or police personnel.
With respect to likely injuries sustained in an explosion, primary blast injury is a direct result of the over-pressurization waves' impact on the body. These injuries occur mainly to the gas-filled organs, including the gastrointestinal systems and colonic track, and arise (for example) from the blast wave being channeled into the body. Particularly, injuries result from spalling, implosion, inertia and the extreme pressure differentials at the body surfaces causing a stress wave that is produced in the underlying tissues. Also, IEDs can cause traumatic amputation (of a leg or genitalia) and potential bleed-out when a body-part is severed following an explosion. Indeed, with respect to leg injuries, the location of the femoral artery in the upper leg and the overall circumference of the thigh often inhibit the application of a tourniquet used conventionally and initially to stem the flow of traumatic bleeding in advance of surgery.
Protection of the groin, crotch region, buttocks and upper thigh are therefore equally important, but conventional plate-armour, besides being heavy, is generally considered restrictive of movement to the extent that a soldier's effectiveness may be compromised in that they are unable to run or crouch easily (when wearing such plate-based armour).
The U.S. Navy's BUAER (Bureau of Aeronautics) “Flak Shorts” were made from ballistic nylon and protected the groin and lower abdomen from low velocity fragments (see: http://www.vietnamgear.com/kit.aspx?kit=659). They had a front zip closure protected by a snap fastener cover and featured an adjustable crotch strap. The BUAER shorts were worn with a matching vest by Navy and Marine Corps aircrews early in the Vietnam War. Often referred to as “Flak Diapers”, the weight (approximately 3 lbs or about 1.3 kg) and overall size of these flak diapers meant that they were rarely worn and, more often than not, were instead used as a cushion to protect air-crewmen against ground fire.
Imperial Armour SA has also marketed “ballistic underwear” (see http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipDrFc7Zqnk). Four-ply unidirectional fibre is cross-plied and sandwiched into a flexible film that is cut into a specific pattern. The resulting “ballistic panel” is combined with a trauma sheet that is worn next to the body. The trauma sheet therefore defines a tailored article of clothing having a pocket into which the ballistic panel is inserted. The cumulative weight of the product is in the region of 1.6 kg. The multiple layers are heat retaining, especially since trapped air acts as a thermal insulator.
In terms of leg wear design, cycling shorts are skin-tight leg wear designed to improve comfort and efficiency while cycling. Particularly, they: i) reduce wind resistance and thereby increase aerodynamic efficiency; ii) protect the skin against the repetitive friction of the legs against the bicycle seat or frame; iii) draw sweat away from the skin to prevent chafing and rashes, and to cool the rider down through the process of evaporation; iv) compress the legs, which can help combat muscular fatigue. The traditional chamois leather patch inside the shorts in the crotch area (which corresponds to the saddle region on the bike) remains popular, although synthetic chamois linings are now produced in a variety of shapes and styles to suit the needs of different rider. However, patch designs are minimized to reduce overall weight and to provide a smooth surface that is aerodynamically optimized. Modern cycling shorts are often made of stretchable spandex (Lycra® fibre), with the hem of each leg usually lined with elastic and/or elastic gel that clings to the skin keeping it in a fixed position.
By way of example, the Black Pearl Bike short (by Aero Tech Designs) is made from tricot fabric that is highly aerodynamic and hydrodynamic. The microfiber nylon is 87% micro-denier nylon and 13% spandex, with the compression supporting muscles and movement to reduce muscle fatigue and lactic acid buildup. The material blend of nylon fibers allows for a soft feel that dries quickly. A shock absorbing cellular urethane (“open-cell” structure) pad is designed to absorb shock while allowing water vapor and perspiration to move through the open cells and thus away from the body. Pads in cycling shorts can be both anti-bacterial and hypoallergenic, thereby resisting odors and reducing germ growth.
However, cycling shorts provide no protection against trauma and merely prevent chaffing and localized soreness arising from friction rubbing and related friction burns.